The Tears of my Sister
by virginiaGdM
Summary: AU. Aiden discovers his power grows with every drop of blood he spills. Jodie would rather die than allow him to become like the entities that haunted her childhood nights. As the game's events unfold, the blooming seed of lust for power is a new obstacle they'll have to face together. After all, their bond is the only thing stronger than any sin.
1. The Party

Hello there! I hope you enjoy this new project I'm starting. English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes, please point them out to me so I can fix them. And by all means, please leave a review with your opinion and advice. I appreciate your comments from the bottom of my heart.

**Disclaimer: **Beyond: Two Souls belongs to Quantic Dream. The only thing belonging to me in this fanfic is the writing.

* * *

_Introduction_

The Party

Two doors stood ahead of her, two decisions she could make. None satisfied her heart. There wasn't too much time to think either, who knew when those jerks could come out again? Her options were to flee or to feast on sweet revenge. Not that she knew a lot about revenge anyway. It was hardly the course of action she would choose in a normal situation, but this was far from that. Her cheeks were stained with dry tears that wanted to keep escaping from her eyes, burning her knotted throat and worsening the sickness of her stomach. She had tried beer and weed in order to fit in. She had experienced her first kiss, regretfully. Rushed into a life that was not hers, rushed into romance and illusions, and all she got in return was humiliation. Was there some twisted lesson she needed to learn from all this? Should she give up all her hopes of having a normal life? Were normal lives worth living anyway? She couldn't find any fun in being around judgmental pricks. Were common humans supposed to be like that?

"_Too much thinking, Jodie._" She mentally told herself "_Make a choice now!"_

Aiden also seemed anxious. The energy surrounding her was tense, the air dense, and her emotions too sad to be generating such a vivid reaction on her surroundings. This was definitely Aiden's doing. He was raging furious. Through the tether connecting them, she could feel his desire to strangle people, especially Matt, the British boy that kissed her. However, he was not moving. He seemed to be merely floating beside her, containing his outrage and murderous impulses and waiting for her instructions. And regardless of the stressful situation, the pain and shame clawing at her heart, she felt proud of him.

"Aiden," she whispered, knowing that he could hear her perfectly well "if I unleash you on them, could you promise not to kill anyone?"

She felt the tether tremble with both excitement and fury, and knew there was nothing her spectral friend wanted more than to murder them all. But the shaking stopped suddenly, and cold air brushed against her ear, as if he was whispering back. She heard something, a noise, or perhaps a rumble, or a breeze. She couldn't make out words, if there were any, but she could feel the meaning. He was saying a faint yes, a reluctant but affirmative promise. In her mind, she pictured a male voice pronouncing the word, and wondered if Aiden's voice would sound like that if he were human. Not that it mattered, to be honest. He had reassured her. Her decision was obvious now. She locked her eyes on the double doors that led to the party, if it could be called that.

"Go, Aiden." She said, excitement washing over her now. Was she feeling… better?

He didn't need to be told twice. Aiden rushed into the room, locking all the doors and windows before hovering over the teenagers sitting around the cake. They were so puny, so useless, so arrogant, but so freaking fragile. If he hadn't promised Jodie he wouldn't kill anyone, he would have already started choking them to death. Nobody messed with Jodie and left unpunished, he had made sure of that along the years. Like that kid hurting her because of a stupid snowball fight, or like her so called father. He wasn't gentle in nature; he didn't feel bound to moral principles or ethics. Jodie's gentleness was the only goodness he bore in his heart for default, if he had a heart at all that is. Not being sure of what you are allows you to never contemplate limits you haven't tested yet, nor attribute yourself qualities you aren't sure you have. The truth about yourself is what you have seen and felt, no need to compare yourself to your fellows, because there are not equals to compare with that you know of. That's why Aiden never assumed he was too much of a demon to be good, too much of an angel to be bad, too much like Jodie to be himself, or too much of himself to do what Jodie wanted. He just did was pleased him. And the majority of time, making Jodie happy pleased him.

This was not one of those times, though. The blonde boy, Matt, was smugly smirking while flirting with the girl with the glasses. What was her name again? He didn't care. He was going to make sure they paid. When Aiden made the cake explode, he could have been wearing an evil grin if he had been human.

Behind the door, Jodie saw the doorknobs turn, but the doors wouldn't budge. The guys were trying to leave, but Aiden had trapped them there, probably to scare them more. Had she taken the right decision? Could she call Aiden back if he crossed the line? She suspected not. A dark thought crossed her head: What if she didn't mind if Aiden overdid it? Her heart clenched, but a voice in the back of her head chuckled. Was she enjoying the thought? No, it was not possible, she was not a bad person, she had not been raised to have such evil wants, she was not like the kids that picked on her, and she definitely was not going to hurt anybody on purpose. Yet when she broke away from her thoughts, deeply troubled by them still, she found herself more disturbed by what was happening inside the room. Through her connection with Aiden she could see vaguely what he was seeing, and what she saw was a scary scene. The guys were all screaming, trying to open the windows to escape, and Aiden was throwing furniture at them.

"Aiden, that's enough," she said. "I think they got the message"

Aiden simply ignored her. He wasn't done having fun with the tiny idiots. They weren't even crying yet, just ridiculously screaming, as if it was going to help them somehow. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy their yells of fear, but he wanted more. He wanted tears to strike their eyes, just like Jodie's had. When the girl called Jen was knocked out by the table he had slammed into her, he felt better than ever.

"Stop! Aiden, please, stop that!" Jodie yelled, but he wasn't listening. She had to watch him launch an armchair at Steven's head to knock him out too, and burst the glass of the window Kristen was trying to open, sending sharp glass pieces like daggers to her face, miraculously not injuring her severely, all the while begging him to stop this madness and trying to pry open the doors. He had promised he wouldn't kill them, and she trusted his word! "Aiden, please, you promised!" She started crying again, just as a knife buried itself in Matt's shoulder, while the curtains had started to burn.

When Aiden sensed Jodie's tears, he knew he had crossed the line. The blonde boy was shrieking in pain, the girl with glasses was crying and shaking while hiding under a shelf, and Kristen was kneeling on the ground, also crying and covering her slightly bleeding face with her hands, while the fire was licking the ceiling. They weren't dead, he hadn't broken his promise, but he had made Jodie cry again. Why couldn't she simply enjoy the revenge he was giving her? No, she always had to be good hearted. She wouldn't be Jodie if she wasn't the sweetest human in the world despite how people treated her.

He unlocked the doors and windows to let the teenagers flee, and they did, passing beside Jodie who had moved to the front of the house. She didn't want to see the estate the room had been left in. She wiped her tears, and felt Aiden presence around her, his attitude changed. She could tell he was not happy. Nathan and Kristen's mother would arrive any second, and she knew she was going to get scolded. How would she look at the woman's face again? She had caused her house to burn down!

"I need to get out of here." She mumbled, but was heard by the coughing Matt near her. His shoulder was bleeding badly, and he was covered in black stains, probably from the fire.

"Go and kill yourself, fucking monster!" He yelled in between coughs.

That did it. She felt the change in the air the moment Aiden's control snapped. A chilling wind foretelling death froze the teenager's bones, as Matt's body was slammed into a passing car, Nathan's car. She only had time to scream a terrified "NO!" before she witnessed the boy's skull fracturing the car's windscreen, blood starting to pool on the bonnet. Nathan pulled the brakes, and Kristen's mother's car crashed into his. She saw the woman's airbag popping out, but Matt's body didn't let her see Nathan.

Aiden felt empowered like never before. He was concerned about Nathan, but he seemed alive. The boy's blood coloring the car and the street in red was a sight he would never forget. This was his first kill.

* * *

Well, that's it, the first chapter, the intro. Please leave a review your opinion, advice, constructive critics, anything will make me happy :)


	2. Blade

Second chapter :) I tried to keep grammar and language in check, but if anything escaped me, please kindly tell me so I can fix it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Beyond: Two Souls belongs to Quantic Dream. The only profit I get from this is practice for eventually becoming a professional writer, which is my dream.

* * *

_"Cry, little sister (Thou shall not fall)  
Come to your brother (Thou shall not die)  
Unchain me, sister (Thou shall not fear)  
Love is with your brother (Thou shall not kill)"_

_ - _Gerard McMann, Cry Little Sister*

2. Blade

Jodie was kneeling on the bathroom's floor, her head resting on the toilet seat. The smell was awful, though she didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were staring into the empty white tiles covering the wall. Her gaze was just as void as the room. Her muscles were limp, and a trail of dry vomit coming from her mouth disappeared where her cheek touched the seat.

Nathan and Cole had had a hard time trying to trigger any positive reaction from her. They were immensely worried. Nathan had seen many ugly things in his life investigating the paranormal world, but he still got nightmares about it when an invisible force used his car to murder a boy. Unit 4 had to go through a lot of trouble cleaning the mess, coming up with an explanation for the kid's families, compensation for his colleague's house, psychological treatment for all the people involved. If he closed his eyes, he could still see the boy's face plastered against his windshield, the agony in his eyes, and all the blood leaking through the crack on the glass.

He knew Aiden was a dangerous being from the moment it had tried to choke Jodie's fake father the day they had left her in the lab. But when it had fought against other entities to protect the girl from them, he had started thinking that perhaps it wasn't as evil as he thought in the beginning. As the years passed, Aiden seemed to have decided to play the role of Jodie's protector, doing what she asked and making sure the entities left her sleep in peace at night. It was doing such a good job, the entities even stopped coming. Nathan assumed Aiden was a good being. He didn't know if he should refer to Aiden as a person, so he just said 'it'. It was the most scientific and wise course of action, right?

Cole observed the collar Nathan needed to wear as a result of the other car crashing into his from behind. Both of them were standing in the hall outside Jodie's room, watching her through the cameras. Well, more like waiting for her to leave the bathroom, since they didn't put any cameras in there to give her some privacy. The girl was such a pitiful sight right now, severely shocked by the events she lived. During the three days that had passed, she didn't have a moment of rest. If she fell asleep, she would wake up around twenty minutes later, and start crying and shaking. Every time she ate, she would throw it all up. They had to give her daily medical attention to keep her from dehydration and starving. She also caught a bad cold, so she had to endure the fever. They talked to her every day, trying to soothe her, but she'd just tear up again without answering. She hadn't spoken a word ever since she witnessed the kid's murder. It was obvious she felt guilty, even when they had tried to explain it wasn't her fault, only Aiden's.

Speaking of which, they hadn't had news of the entity since the party. After Nathan got out of the car and ran to hold a shaking and crying Jodie in his arms, Aiden didn't move a finger. The scientists wondered if maybe it felt bad for killing the kid, or for upsetting Jodie so much. Could it be in the same estate as her? Shocked and depressed? It seemed very unlikely, they never heard of a regretful murderous entity. But maybe it was more human than they thought before. The biggest question was: what was Aiden? And what were his intentions?

Jodie's eyes looked towards the cupboard over the sink. There was a razor on it, meant for shaving her armpits. Sharp like the knife plugged deep into Matt's shoulder. No, what she was thinking wasn't the solution to her emptiness. Venting her emotions, or the lack of them, into physical pain, it had always seemed absurd to her. However, in this dark moment, what she thought before wasn't valid anymore. There was a chance it was true that with that little razor, she could at least find a fleeting peace, or something to keep her mind from thinking about Matt's eyes looking at her with disgust, calling her a monster. She knew he was right. She had killed him. Maybe she was undeserving of life. But she couldn't kill herself, like he had told her to do. Even though it was the only definitive solution to her troubled mind and soul, she couldn't.

Before she realized what she was doing, she had gotten to her feet and walked to the sink, and grabbed the razor with a shaking hand. The door was closed, there was no way Nathan and Cole could see her. She didn't care if it was painful, it couldn't hurt more than how her whole body and heart were aching right then. She walked backwards until she collided with a wall, and slowly let body slip to the ground. Her pale legs seemed to be highlighted by the bathroom's lamp, like telling her it was the perfect place to hide any scar. As if they were whispering "_You just need to wear long pants and nobody will notice"_. She believed what her legs were trying to tell her, what the razor was trying to tell her. She pulled the hem of her pajama pants up to her thighs, and neared the razor to her skin. Tears started running away from her through her eyes, abandoning her but marking her cheeks, and she closed their escape doors. She pressed the razor to the right leg and moved it in the direction of the blades, immediately feeling the crude pain of a superficial cut, and she let out a shushed wail before biting her tongue. Was this how release felt like? She just needed to keep moving the razor. Should she do it slowly, or be over with it in one fast sweep?

But she wasn't given a choice on the matter. Suddenly, a cold breeze hit her, angry rumbles reaching her ears. She opened her teary eyes, and drowned a scream in her throat when she found an entity in front of her. It had the vague shape of a standing person, but with a blurred outline, filled with black foggy shadows, and what seemed like two bright purple eyes on the face. "_They came back?!"_ she thought in fear. But something caught her attention, a purple light in form of a tether that begun in her abdomen and ended in the entity's.

"Aiden" She whispered breathlessly. It couldn't be; he was supposed to be invisible to her physical eyes! Yet there he was, giving her what felt like a scolding stare. He narrowed his eyes at the razor she held on her leg. She sensed energy accumulating near it, and a couple of seconds later it jumped from her hand and flew across the bathroom. She was too shocked to form any words. How was this possible?

Aiden felt uncomfortable in the form he discovered he could take. He didn't know how he managed to get a human shape, or to be visible to be honest. He hadn't tried. He just needed to protect Jodie from herself, from the estate he had put her in. At least she seemed surprised enough to get her mind on other things instead of the dead boy, things like himself for example. However, when a disappointed look replaced the surprised one on her face, he looked down at his makeshift body and found he was invisible again, and the tether had gone back to it's spectral nature. He knew it wasn't going to last much. Nonetheless, Jodie's eyes were still glued to the place where he was, where she had last seen the shape of her friend. Yes, her friend. She had thought of never speaking to Aiden again, she felt too saddened and betrayed by his bloodlust and his broken promise. But he was there, still trying to protect her. A strange feeling made her heart race. Aiden had changed, but he was still himself. Could she ever trust him again? None of them knew for sure.

* * *

That's it! I hope you liked it :) Please, leave a review with your opinion. I'd like to hear from you, readers.

*I recommend a version of the song I quoted at the start made by Aiden. Seems fitting xD

Until next chapter~


	3. Holmes and Watson

Hi! I'm back with the third chapter. This one is considerably lighter than the past two, mostly because time passes, and happy or silly moments happen.

**Disclaimer: **Beyond: Two Souls belongs to Quantic Dream.

* * *

_"When you came in the air went out.  
And every shadow filled up with doubt.  
I don't know who you think you are,  
But before the night is through,  
I wanna do bad things with you."_

_-_Jace Everett, Bad Things.

3. Holmes and Watson

_I did it! I fucking did it! I convinced Nathan to let me go to a normal high school! _

_Who's the boss now, huh? _

Jodie was giggling at herself while writing in her diary. Aiden hovered over her desk, reading the words she had written and feeling the need to chuckle himself. Sweet little Jodie was less sweet with every passing day. Nathan and Cole blamed it on the t.v. shows she liked to watch. They would furrow their brows instantly whenever a rebellious teen showed up on the screen, and Cole would sometimes turn on the microphone just to tell her of a _far more interesting _show she could watch instead of that crap. Cole wouldn't say the word _crap,_ but he clearly wanted.

_My new school is not far from the base; that will make it easier for Nathan to keep breathing down my neck. Not that I'm complaining, I'm relieved I actually got into a school at all. Looking back, nobody would've guessed Aiden and I could overcome so many things to the point we can be social beings again. He promised to behave while I'm at school, maybe go pick some flowers nearby. Isn't it so, Aiden?_

When Jodie finished writing that paragraph, she left the pencil on the table and looked around her, feeling his presence very close to her. She knew he was reading what she was writing; it was a new habit of his. The first time she noticed, she had been sitting on that very same desk, facing a mirror she used to have on top of it. That mirror got smashed against the floor in a tantrum she threw a few weeks later over being told she couldn't go on a date with somebody she met online. Aiden usually was on her side, but that time he agreed with Nathan. Jodie seemed to have lost her mind, screaming at the cameras like a banshee. Also, the idea of his protégée having a date irked him greatly. So when she made clear she wouldn't calm down with words, Aiden grabbed the mirror and sent it flying towards her, making it crash on the floor next to her, startling her. When she looked into the broken pieces of glass, she spotted two purple orbs floating amidst a ball of dark fog resembling a head on the reflection. Aiden was giving her again a scolding stare. "Alright, mom" She told him that day, obviously mocking him.

But going back to the days the mirror used to sit peacefully on Jodie's desk, she had taken a liking to alternate between writing a few poetry verses on her new diary, and watching her own face on the mirror. She took it like a concentration exercise; because searching for her facial imperfections kept her head clear enough to think of good verses. That poetry later turned into song lyrics, and then those turned into normal diary entries. And all along that evolutionary process, her mirror had been there to help her concentrate. One day, she noticed Aiden's purple eyes floating right on top of her head, fixed on the words she had written.

"When did you learn to read?" she said, making him look up and meet her gaze on the mirror's surface. Those unnatural purple eyes, purple like the color of the tether liking them.

She heard him answer, and she understood. Not only based on the feelings he projected through their bond, no, there were actual words now. Vague, lacking sentence structure, at first all his attempts to speak didn't even make sense. With time, he had improved significantly. He still talked weird, but now he could communicate. Aiden finally could transmit a full idea without having to smash something, even though breaking things sometimes was far more useful than words.

"With you" he answered simply. His was a voice that sounded somewhat masculine, but was ethereal, unisex like a whisper. She liked the way it sounded. It fit him perfectly.

From them on, she always made room for him around her desk. He would watch her, even when she wasn't writing: when she was drawing, when she was painting her nails, when she was putting make-up on, when she was doing boring homework. Aiden didn't have a clue about math and sciences, and he was fine that way. Science couldn't even explain what he was, so why bother taking an interest in such things? Jodie's make-up was far more likely to help him understand himself than science. For example, when he grabbed her eye concealer and flew all the way to the kitchen and dumped it in a soup she was trying to make just to piss her off, he was studying his characteristic of easily infuriating Jodie.

Aiden stared at the pencil she had left on the table. Did she want him to write? Such activity required enough skill to grab de pencil and move it the correct way. He was far too rough for that.

"Come on, you know you want to." Jodie said, smiling warmly. "At least give it a try."

She convinced him quite easily. Three seconds didn't pass between her saying those words and the moment the pencil started floating. Aiden concentrated intensely on tracing the shape of the '_yes'_ he was trying to write. When he was done, the font looked a lot like Nordic runes carved on stone, and their size was almost ten times the size of Jodie's. It was an accomplishment nonetheless, and he felt proud. Jodie looked at the deed with awe, and from the corner of the eye noticed a humanoid shadow had materialized by her right side, leaning over her. Since that night when she had first seen her friend's shape, two years ago, the full-body image of him had only appeared again once before that moment. It seemed like he preferred retaining his invisibility most of the time, except when he was trying to make an impression on her.

"Congrats, Aiden." She said, smiling up at his 'face'.

He looked at her, and even though there was no visible facial expression, the energy around him had a feeling of satisfaction. She perceived he would be smiling if he had a mouth. But almost instantly, he started fading in the air again.

When Aiden wasn't entertaining himself watching Jodie or tampering with random things around her, he was trying to figure out how to become visible, at least to people with abilities like hers. To have eyes was easy enough; to have a head was notably harder, and to have a full body was even harder. Maintaining visibility required a lot of energy, that's why he couldn't keep it working for more than a few seconds. However, it seemed to be easier when he was concentrated using his powers, especially the telekinesis.

* * *

Jodie walked into a classroom filled with people. She was wearing her hair on a ponytail at the base of her neck, a purple long sleeved t-shirt and jeans, and clutched her plain green backpack's straps just under her shoulders. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. It was her first day at a normal school, and thankfully nobody was paying the least bit of attention to her. She sat at the back of the room, and didn't dare looking around in case she made awkward eye contact with anyone.

"I don't know how you expect to make friends if you don't see people" An ethereal voice whispered in her ear. Obviously, Aiden wouldn't leave her alone on a day like this.

Luckily for Jodie, the noise in the classroom died when an old woman entered and walked straight to the big desk at the front. "_Great," _Jodie thought, "_no need for me to talk at all anymore"_, but she was sadly mistaken. The woman introduced herself as the teacher, and proceeded to make everyone stand up and talk about themselves. Jodie thought most of the people's speeches were really boring, since most of them didn't seem interested in the same things as her. In fact, most of them repeated the same line over and over again: "I like to party with my friends and watch sports" for the boys, "I like to party with my friends and go shopping" for the girls. Sheesh, there was no way human kind was so generic! Was this a rehearsed answer considered polite in this society or something like that? Not even the kids from Kristen's party were so repetitive. In any case, Jodie's turn came soon enough, for her dismay.

"Um, my name is Jodie Holmes." She started while standing up. "I'm a new student; I'm from DPA's Unit 4." Everyone was staring at her, some with awe, and some with rolled eyes. "I'm sixteen; I have an acoustic guitar I like to play, and I love classic literature. Uh, well, that's it." She finished, beginning to sit down again, but the teacher raised her hand to stop her.

"Wait, dear," the woman said, with a gentle smile. Her eyes were shining with curiosity. "I've never seen anyone from the DPA before; that I know of. Could you tell us what you do in there? Some sort of mystical work, I understand?"

"We, um, we do paranormal research, Mrs." Jodie answered, feeling even more nervous. Around half the people in the classroom were already looking at her like she was a freak. She knew very well how that kind of stare looked like. Even though the DPA's existence was widely accepted in town, people still couldn't grasp the concept of a bunch of scientist studying ghosts and stuff from horror movies.

"But aren't you too young to be working there?" the teacher asked, apparently not satisfied yet. "School kids can hardly be considered scientists, no offense."

"I've been there nearly all my life; I-I-I was born there." Jodie stuttered, and regretted speaking almost immediately.

"Why is that?" the teacher inquired again. Why couldn't this woman drop the topic already?

"I d-d-don't know." Jodie said, feeling her cheeks turn red with embarrassment. She already knew the people that had raised her were just adoptive parents, but they had no link with her actual origins. Thankfully, the teacher seemed to realize Jodie's discomfort, and decided to let other people talk.

"Very well. Okay, now's your turn." She said, pointing to a girl sitting at the back of the classroom, at the opposite corner from Jodie.

A tall, redheaded and green-eyed girl stood up. Jodie noticed she wasn't like the rest of the people there. She was wearing a short and tight black leather miniskirt, high heeled back boots, a loose red and grey striped shirt, and a black leather jacket. Heavy make-up adorned her face, and her hair curled all the way down to her mid-back. Jodie felt a strange vibration around her, signaling Aiden was tense. What was happening?

"My name is Helen Watson." The girl said, playing with her hair. "I'm sixteen, and I've been in this fucking boring old town since forever."

"Don't swear in class, young lady, unless you want to go to detention!" The teacher interrupted angrily.

"Yeah, whatever." Helen said, rolling her eyes. "I have a band with my friends, and I'm the singer. Music is my life, but sometimes I like to hit the road with my bike and take pictures of the exotic places I visit." Then, the girl turned to look at Jodie, and smiled at her. "We need a guitarist in our band, though. _Anyone_ interested should come and talk to me after class." Then she proceeded to sit down, but just as she was starting to do so, a weird breeze ran against her, blowing her hair around in a dramatic fashion. Jodie, whose heart had stopped when Helen had turned to her, recognized Aiden's energy excitedly surrounding the girl.

He was, in fact, trying to get her attention. This girl was the most interesting human being he had ever laid eyes on, second only to Jodie. All he could think of was how beautiful she was, and how her long creamy legs seemed very smooth. Oh, and her eyes: those intense, mischievous and witty eyes. She was amazing. Unknown to him, his bright purple eyes had appeared, floating midair. If Jodie hadn't noticed and warned him through their link, he would have ended up materializing in front of the whole class.

"_What the hell is wrong with Aiden?!"_ She thought angrily. _"Is he in love with her or something?!" _But her mind stopped working at the thought. Could it be? Could Aiden be in love with a girl? She felt an unknown tug at her heart, which was beating faster than usual. Yes, she had been excited when Helen had been friendly with her, but Aiden seemed to be on a completely different page from her. He had never acted so reckless before. She didn't know how to feel, if she should be happy for him or not. Somehow, she had imagined Aiden would always be hers: her sole companion on the whole world. A dark thought raised inside her: what if he left her for Helen, or any other girl he could fall in love with?

Aiden sensed Jodie was troubled, but he assumed she was just nervous. She had been nervous the whole day. Helen, on the other hand, seemed so confident, sitting with her legs crossed and looking around like she owned the classroom. Maybe he was human enough to like girls. He… He liked Helen, a lot.

* * *

End of Chapter 3!

I hope you liked it :) I introduced my OC, whose last name is Watson simply because Jodie's is Holmes. Also, because I'm a huge fan of Emma Watson.

By the way, if you found a language or grammar mistake, please tell me so I can fix it :)


End file.
